russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoy Gising!
Hoy Gising! (English: Hey! Wake Up!) was a TV segment on ABS-CBN which was aired from January 6, 1992 to March 9, 2001. Originally part of the flagship national network news broadcast TV Patrol, it eventually evolved into a legendary long-running public service program. Three years later, Hoy Gising! revived the program again for Saturday afternoon airings as Hoy Gising! Kapamilya. Origin and style Hoy Gising! was a public service program that began on TV Patrol as a segment handled by the late Frankie Evangelista. It then grew into a half-hour program (later extended to an hour) chiefly anchored by Kris Aquino, Ted Failon, and Korina Sanchez. The formula remained the same: tackling all sorts of problems associated with the government, as well as social issues. The difference between the show and others of its kind was its semi-humorous method of commenting on the issues and problems it featured, and urging those concerned to "wake up." The show was directed by Rolly G. Reyes. He wrote the lyrics of the theme song (which is set to the tune of Shame and Scandal by Trini Lopez), and created the segment titles. The show had a mambo-themed opening song performed by The Kumbancheros. Hosts 'Original Hosts' * Ted Failon * Korina Sanchez * Gel Santos-Relos 'Co-Hosts' * Henry Omaga-Diaz * Connie Sison * Erwin Tulfo * Ruth Abao-Espinosa * Kris Aquino * Pia Hontiveros * Francis "Kiko" Pangilinan * Julius Babao * Daniel Razon * Amy Perez *''Ilong Ranger'' (a cowboy in white shirt, shorts, cowboy hat, and gas mask who catches smoke-belching vehicles and factories emitting toxic smoke, perhaps played by Ted Failon himself) 'Reporters/ Segment Producers/ Writers' * Ingrid Piccio * Charlotte Manapat * Jun del Rosario * Bodjie Foronda * Che Marcelo * Cleon Lester Chavez * Maricar Bautista * Mylene Acuna * Aida Gonzales * Dianne Garcia * Melo del Prado * Ed Lingao * Jorge Guerrero * Teddy Casiño * Honey Oliveros * Romer Cruz * Joanna Gomez-Santos Segments * News Bulilitin Hosted by Korina Sanchez * Saludo/Bow Kami Sa ýo * Balikbayan * Krisis Korner * Bantay Bata 163 * Instant Reklamo * Saklolo! * Star Gising * Ikaw at ang Batas - deals with legal tidbits, which later spun off into its own program ("Kapag May Katuwiran, Ipaglaban Mo") * Raket - deals with all sorts of rackets/scams * Wanted - deals with people wanted by the law for all sorts of crimes. (Not to be confused with the eponymous radio program hosted by Raffy Tulfo.) * Honor Roll and Horror Roll - usually happens at the end of the week, it features entities/personalities. Those who did good were praised in the Honor Roll; those who did bad were scorned at the Horror Roll. Trivia * It was also known by its other name: The Department of Last Resort. * During its last episodes, the CBB (Closing Billboard) shown the excerpts of Hoy Gising! through the years (1992–2001). * The show was parodied by the youth oriented gag show Ang TV as "Psst...Hoy!" * On Call: Serbisyong Totoo. Ngayon. is a spin-off of Hoy Gising on GMA News TV, which features one of its former co-hosts, Connie Sison and Melo del Prado. * T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita is also a spin-off of Hoy Gising on TV5, of which one of its former co-hosts is Erwin Tulfo. * Serbisyong Kaibigan is also a spin-off of Hoy Gising on IBC. See also *List of shows previously aired by ABS-CBN *''Failon Ngayon'' Category:Philippine news seriee Category:1992 Philippine television series debuts Category:2001 Philippine television series endings Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs programs Category:Filipino-language television programs